Rowen discovers neopets
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: WOOHOO LAST chapter!!! now to start on bigger thingis!!
1. Default Chapter

Rowen discover neopets

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own neopets (no lose there) And i don't own ronin warriors (:::sniff::: Hard to believe i know) 

  
  


A.n- Okay i got the idea why sitting here on neopets looking for some dang black garnish nail polish for a quest (Stupid thing should let u use the shop thingie) Anyway it hit me what if rowen discovered neopets...heres the outcome from my strange little mind.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Rowen Hibisha sat at the computer in the room he and sage shared, it had took him awhile but he finally got a laptop. Mia rarely let anyone touch her computer anymore and he needed to get on line to do some research of his own. 

  
  


As he was about to type in the url for the place to get his research he remember Kuraya asking him to take care of his neopets while she was away, he reluctantly agreed, this was yesterday. Typed in the url of the site and stared at it, 'It's a rip off of giga pets' he thought to himself thinking of the key chain giga pets he had some how got addicted to them and had been banned of ever touching a giga pet again. As he shuddered at the thought of giga pets he looked back toward the screen. 

  
  


On the home page its said neopets in big letters with three stars going over the N to the O. Below that it said mummy maze and show a picture of what was called a (:::author stops to look::: What so I'm copying what the page says right now) Kyri (sp?) And a bunch of others stuff. Rowen read on and decided to join. 'Have nothing better to do' He told himself forgetting why he came there in the first place. He filled out the sigh up sheet and picked his neopet out. He had gotten himself a shoyru. He looked to what he could do next and saw the button to build a shop and decided to do that. 

  
  


***2 hours later*** 

  
  


Sage yawed to himself as he walked into the room he and rowen shared he decided he get some sleep early tonight, Walking into the room he saw rowen staring intently at the screen to his laptop. "Working hard" Sage asked walking over to him to see what he was doing. 

  
  


"Rowen only mumbled. "Yea work" A smile spread across his face. "Yes meet your doom" He said laughing. 

  
  


Sage raised an eyebrow. "Neopets" He asked. He herd people talking about it and had been there once or twice himself it was nothing great but it was shocking to see rowen of all people there. 

  
  


"Yea neopets" Rowen said. 

  
  


"Right I'll just leave you to what your doing" Sage said walking over to his bed and going to sleep. 

  
  


***next day*** 

  
  


"Rowen still asleep" Mia asked as she saw sage enter the kitchen. 

  
  


"No actually" Sage said as he noticed everyone look up at him. "I don't think he went to sleep at all last night" 

  
  


"Rowen...rowen hibisha" Kento asked, picking back up his fork. 

  
  


"The same" Sage said. 

  
  


"Laptop" Ryo stated more than said. 

  
  


"Neopets" Sage replied. 

  
  


"Excuse me" Kento said trying not to laugh. "Are resident genius is a neopet addicted." Kento stopped and thought for a minute. "This i gotta see" He sid getting out of his seat and running up the stairs and into the room. 

  
  


***In rowen and sage room*** 

  
  


Rowen smiled to himself, his neopets, after many hard hours had reached level 10 (Not sure on the level cause mine only at 2) He had to buy many codes stone to do it but he had done it. He was tired from not sleeping but he tried not to let that bother him. 

  
  


"Is it true" Kento asked busting open the door and walking behind him. 

  
  


"Get away" Rowen said not turning away from the screen. 

  
  


"Rowen your addicted to neopets" Kento said laughing. 

  
  


"Am not" Rowen said clicking on the battle dome icon. 

  
  


"Prove it" Sage said standing in the doorway. 

  
  


"Bite me" Rowen replied, his other side being shown, this side online came out when he had a problem and didn't want to talk about it and the other recognized this quickly. 

  
  


Ryo smirked as he saw the cord that plugged his laptop in. Walking over to it he unplugged it. 

  
  


Rowen stared at the black screen and screamed. "NNNOOOOOO NEEEOOOPPPPEEETTS" He shouted jumping up and glaring at ryo who slowly backed out the door. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


So what happens to ryos, were alea in all this since she in my other rw fic....actually she doesn't appear till the end. Was this fic stupid rushed..pointless... should i be banned from neopets. 

  
  


Oh yea if someone did this sorry didn't know

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default chapter

Rowen Discovers Neopets  
  
Disclaimer- I owe everything but neopets :::sees the cops::: WAIT i take that back i own nothing. :::smiles as the cops go away:::   
  
A.n- Okie dokie chapter 2 is here!   
  
~*~  
  
Rowen ran out of the room at after ryo who was currently going into his room and looking the door. "Open up or the door gets broken down" Rowen said taking his fast and banging it on the door.   
  
"Um....don't laptops have back up batteries" Mia asked walking up the stairs hearing everything from the living room.   
  
Rowen stopped pounding on the door and blinked for a second. "Oops forgot" He said quickly before running into his room.   
  
"And he calls himself a genius" Ryo said cracking the door open some to see kento walking back down the stairs followed by mia.   
  
***sage and rowens room***   
  
"Rowen" Sage started seeing the blue blur run in and sit back down at the computer.   
  
"Yes" rowen said staring at the screen that was now on neopets once again.   
  
"I think you have a problem"   
  
"Problem no problem" Rowen said trying to complete a quest. "Arg stupid faerie and its quest, dang things never show up when your on a quest."   
  
Sage shook his head and was struck with an idea. "Hey rowen you want to go to a place were people talk about neopets all day long" Sage asked, smiling to himself.   
  
Rowen looked up and nodded his head.   
  
"Okay if you go to sleep I'll take you there tomorrow."   
  
"Promise" rowen asked.  
  
"Promise" Sage said to his best friend.   
  
Rowen had to force himself to turn off his computer but he did.   
  
"Okay now remember rowen you have to go to sleep for you to go." Sage said walking out of the room and shutting the door.   
  
"Okay" rowen said going to his bed and falling alseep instantly  
  
***next day***   
  
"Did sage and rowen leave already" Mia asked as cye handed her a cup of coffee.   
  
"Yea left early to get there, cording to what ryo told us the place is a 2 hour drive from here." Cye said siting down also as ryo walked in threw the back door.   
  
"Hey hows alea doing anyways" Cye asked looking at ryo.   
  
"Shes doing better, or so mom says" Ryo said sitting down.   
  
***some place some were*** (if i say it 'll give it away)  
  
The girl walked down the halls of the building looking for room 202 she had to host a meeting today, it was called the neopets Onymous (SP?) 'Bunch of fruitcakes if you asked me' she thought to herself, She came to the door and enter seeing a bunch of people hugging there computers. "Hello peoples and welcome to Neopets Onymous, we have 5 new people with us today so lets let them introduce themselves okay" She said in a fake happy voice.   
  
"Hello my names Qiggle r us and i love Qiggles." A girl said standing up, She had blonde hair down to her knees and blue eyes.   
  
"OOOO there so cute" A girl shouted to her.   
  
"Aren't they though."   
  
  
"Kami help us" The girl muttered to herself. "Okay you 2 thats enough" She said as they sat down and glared at the girl for interrupting them.   
  
"Next" She said pointing to a person. But before the person could speak the door burst open and there was a person pushing anther person in.   
  
"Rowen get in there you need help" Sage date said pushing his freind into the room.   
  
"I AM NOT MENTAL" Rowen shouted trying to get out. "AND I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM"   
  
"Great anther one" She muttered to herself. Holding her arms out she made the person come into the room.   
  
"What the" Rowen said watching himself walk against his will.   
  
"Pick your friend up at 5" The girl said as sage nodded and left.   
  
Rowen stared at the silver haired girl and blinked. Then he turned looked to the door and ran to it pounding on it. "NOOOOOOO I DON'T BELONG HERE" He shouted making the girl mad and the other people back away, they had seen this before and knew what the girl did last time.   
  
"KNOCK IT OFF" She shouted, pointing her hand and at him and making him teleport into a chair.   
  
"How did you" Rowen said staring at her.   
  
"Please state your name" She said ignoring him.   
  
Rowen didn't answer.   
  
"Either ya state ya name or else" She said.   
  
"My names rowen hibisha and I'm addicted to neopets" Rowen muttered. A lot of people said they knew what he was going threw  
  
~*~  
  
SOOOOO...Should i be thorwen in a pit for this bad horrible chapter...should i be flamed...or was the chapter good. 


	3. delfault chapter

Rowen discovers neopets

  
  


Disclaimer- I own nothing ya here me nothing

  
  


An- Okay let me makes this clear cause mesa forgot to mention it on the last chapter, I have spell checker on word perfect it just really sucks u have to spell half the word to get it write and to get that word to freaken show up (I don't think they understand, i have spell checker cause i can't spell the word so how should i know how to spell the first half of it) 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Rowen Habisha glared angrily at the silver haired girl he already come to turns he didn't like her and wanted to kill her slowly and painfully for making him admit he had a problem. 'I'll run up and hit her over the head with something when she not looking rowen confirmed, glanceing at the clock he noted that it was 4:30 and he only had an half hour to work with.

Making a plan he got ready to set it in motion. 

  
  


"Wicked, okay so what are we gonna try to do wocky" the silver haired girl said waving her hand from out in front of the boys face, she had set up images in his mind to were wockys were attacking him. 

  
  


"Never GO near neopets again" He said shaking from the image he sighed a littleasthe image went away. 

  
  


"Right-o" She said turning to the next person, rowen hibisha, "Okie dokie Blue boy" She said turning in his direction and sighing when she noticed he wasn't there. 'Here we go again' She thought as she disappeared to the back as rowen swung down a crow bar from right were she had been standing, she blinked as rowen swore loudly the turned and faced Amy the chomby lover. "Amy did you give him a crow bar" 

  
  


"Maybe" she said. 

  
  


Waving her hand she made rowen go back to her seat and mute him for the second. "Crow bars how useless, your gonna have to be better than that to knock down a faerie" She muttered, looking at the mute ronin she un muted him, only to be met with a lot of unpleasant words, that lasted to the session and sage got there to pick him up. 

  
  


***KOJI MANSION***

  
  


"What s'matter with rowen" Ryo asked as he noted that rowen was swearing under his breath the whole was up to his room. 

  
  


"2 words" Sage said. "Faerie, silver" He walked back outside and to the woods. 

  
  


"How many of those things does she teach" Ryo muttered remembering she hosted the pryo onymous at the hospital, the guys had decided they had, had enough with his pyromania and wanted him to get help, the crazy faerie had been there and decided he was her worst enemy due to that she couldn't cure him of his pyroness. (I know its not a word but so what)

  
  


***SAGE AND ROWEN ROOM***

  
  


"Dang faerie i know there's a way to get back at her"Rowen mumbles pulling up his e-mail he gotten a thank-u letter from kayura for taking care of his neopets and growled it was her reason he ended up in this mess in the first place. That when an idea struck rowen he had herd ryo's tails about the faerie before, he didn't recongize her before but when sage told him who she was it made what ryos said about her flood back to his mind. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Okie dokie...so the person has been reveiled :::Makes a shield as people throw rotten fruit at her::: HEY WATCH THE TOMATOES MR :::flie high into the ar so the people can't reach.::: ANYWA what is rowen plans was the chapter that bad....


	4. default chapter

Rowen discovers neopets  
  
disclaimer- nope not me wrong person!!!  
  
A.n- ::throws confete into the air::: finally the last chapter. Thanksies everyone who reviewed ya'll kept me writing, up till that writers block and here's the long awaited chapter. The ending also!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Rowen smirked to himself as he looked around the. Everyone had cooperated nicely with his plans. He leaned against the wall of the room and put his hands behind his head as the doorknob to the room opened up and silver walked in.   
  
"Sorry everyone had some stuff to...." she stopped mid sentence and her jaw dropped to the floor. She uttered inaudible sounds, her knee's buckled to the ground though and she let out a long ear piercing scream of horror. She drew up her knee's to her chest and started rocking back and forth muttering "why god why" over and over again.  
  
And all threw this rowen smiled. "Silver can we say i have a problem and a fear" he said mocking her a little, as he got up from his leaning postion against the wall.   
  
"Cheer leaders, evil cheerleaders" she muttered as she slowly lifted her head up. "Evil, Kill"   
  
"Yes but first you must sign me a release" Rowen said smiling to himself. 'Thanks god for ryo's stories on how she said cheerleaders were evil'  
  
"Okay just bring me that forum in the bottom right drawer" she instructed him as she slowly stood up.   
  
Rowen nodded and walked to the drawer and opened it up. Reaching his hand down in there th drawer closed tight on his hand and he screamed in pain.   
  
She laughed as she walked over to the drawer and opened it up for his hand to get free. "Can we say i had a class on that last year" She told him reaching in to get a forum herself. "Either way ya free to go. I'm surprised sage didn't tell ya your were being released today i told him all this yesterday" she said more to herself than to rowen as she filled out the paper and handed it to rowen. "Anyways give that to pixel and the font desk K"  
  
"right"   
  
**later that night**  
  
"I can't believe you sage" Rowen said as he glared at his best friend. "That...that as mean and unfair"  
  
"That was life. And your not addicted to neopets know more are you" Sage said smirking as he sat on his bed legs crossed ready to mediate.  
  
"Bite me" rowen said walking out of the room and slamming the door.  
  
"He'll get over it" sage though to himself as he started to mediate.   
  
***  
  
then end. Short and sweet in my opinion. 


End file.
